Behind the Door
by Loan the Daughter of Neptune
Summary: Quelques instants volés, par-ci, par-là, avant que la porte ne se referme. [CrackGenerator]Slash/femslash/het/friendship. 1::AtobeMarui 2::JirouSanada 3::YanagisawaEiji 4::YagyuuKarupin 5::AkutsuTaichi 6::HorioFuji 7::KamioTomoka 8::KoharuYukimura 9::YanagiShinji 10::AoiTerry 11::MomoArai 12::SaekiKevin 13::YukariMiyuki 14::SakunoJackal
1. Snickerdoodle - AtobeMarui

**Un petit recueil de drabbles avec des pairings farfelus, ça vous dit ?**

**Disclaimer :** Prince of Tennis, son histoire originale et ses personnages, sont de Konomi Takeshi. Moi je m'amuse avec, contre son gré !  
Le titre, lui, vient de l'OST de Final Fantasy IX.

**Rating du recueil :** variant de K à T

**Pairing :** Atobe x Marui

**Rating** : T

* * *

**Snickerdoodle**

Atobe aimait les bonnes choses. Sa famille engageait des chefs venus du monde entier. Grâce à un grand chef italien, la famille Atobe avait pu ouvrir son premier restaurant. Depuis tout petit, Keigo n'était habitué qu'à savourer les meilleurs plats. Impossible pour lui de goûter à des mets sans saveurs. Du moins l'avait-il cru jusqu'alors.

Il fallait toujours qu'après l'une de leurs rencontres secrètes, allongés l'un contre l'autre après un moment intime particulièrement torride, Marui lui secoue un nouveau gâteau fait maison sous le nez en souriant malicieusement. Pour le taquiner, lui, Atobe Keigo, qui en vérité, aimait beaucoup ça.

* * *

Ce recueil est classé comme "Complete" sans pour autant l'être, étant donné que je ne me mets pas de limite de drabbles. Il sera mis à jour dès que l'inspiration me viendra et qu'un nouveau drabble sera écrit !


	2. Buttons - JirouSanada

**Disclaimer :** Konomi Takeshi

**Pairing :** Jirou x Sanada

**Rating : **K+

* * *

**Buttons**

Jirou dormait toujours. Il était le plus adorable des garçons... Même lorsqu'un fin filet de bave coulait de sa bouche, même lorsqu'il ronflait, même lorsqu'il se mettait à rire pour rien au plein milieu d'un rêve impossible à comprendre pour ceux qui l'écoutaient... Les siestes de Jirou duraient toujours assez longtemps pour qu'on puisse s'émerveiller, puis s'en lasser et en être ennuyé.

Mais Sanada, lui, restait toujours impassible... Même lorsque le titulaire de Hyotei s'assoupissait sur ses genoux. Le vice-capitaine en profitait alors pour coudre. Et à chaque nouveau bouton correctement cousu, il s'accordait le droit d'admirer son adorable amant.

* * *

Jirou est l'un de mes personnages préférés. Il est tellement adorable, non ?


	3. Microphone - YanagisawaEiji

**Disclaimer :** Konomi Takeshi

**Duo :** Yanagisawa x Eiji

**Rating :** K

* * *

**Microphone**

Ils n'avaient rien en commun.

Kikumaru Eiji était le garçon sympa que tous les garçons souhaitaient avoir comme ami, et que toutes les filles désiraient avoir comme petit-ami. Eiji se donnait la peine d'être amical avec chaque personne qui l'approchait, se rendant alors inconsciemment plus populaire que jamais.

Yanagisawa Shinya en était bien loin. Il ennuyait la majorité des personnes avec qui il discutait. Les garçons l'évitaient parce que sa mauvaise habitude de langage les énervait et les filles s'en moquaient à cause de son visage de palmipède.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils se croisèrent dans ce karaoké, ils formèrent un duo d'enfer.

* * *

Je n'ai rien contre Yanagisawa, mais j'avoue avoir eu du mal à trouver une idée...


	4. Alcohol - YagyuuKarupin

**Disclaimer :** Konomi Takeshi

**Duo :** Yagyuu & Karupin (avec Niou derrière tout ça)

**Rating :** K

* * *

**Alcohol**

Bien sûr, Yagyuu était trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool. Même pour goûter, il refusait.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, il cuvait du mauvais saké tout en maudissant son partenaire de double. Niou l'avait piégé, lui qui d'habitude se méfiait de tout ce qui venait du farceur de Rikkaidai.

Niou apparut enfin. Il changea de plan à la minute même où il entra dans la pièce. Il ne le filmerait pas en train de débiter des bêtises. Non, une photo de Yagyuu ivre et endormi, avec un chat couché sur le visage, l'arrière-train sur le nez du gentleman, serait beaucoup plus vendeur.

* * *

J'adore Niou. Et Yagyuu. Et Karupin. Un super trio.


	5. Ninja - AkutsuTaichi

**Disclaimer :** Konomi Takeshi

**Duo :** Akutsu & Taichi

**Rating :** K

* * *

**Ninja**

Taichi le collait tout le temps parce qu'il l'admirait, qu'il disait.

Akutsu ne l'avait jamais vraiment repoussé.

Taichi parlait, sans jamais avoir peur de lui.

Akutsu ne lui ordonnait jamais de se taire, bien qu'il assurait parfois qu'il l'ennuyait.

Taichi lui demandait de l'entrainer.

Akutsu ne pouvait refuser devant toute la passion qu'il y mettait.

Taichi l'encourageait dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Akutsu savait bien que ça lui réchauffait le cœur, mais ne le lui disait pas.

Taichi n'exigeait rien en retour de tout ça.

Akutsu, pourtant, lui donna ce petit surnom affectueux, bien que Taichi n'avait rien d'un… ninja.

* * *

J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à les voir former un couple (rien qu'en considérant l'âge de Taichi). Mais une belle amitié (aussi étrange qu'elle soit), oui !


	6. Manipulation - HorioFuji

**Disclaimer :** Konomi Takeshi

**Pairing :** Horio x Fuji

**Rating :** K+

* * *

**Manipulation**

Horio se vantait toujours. On avait beau lui demander de se taire, il continuait de brailler à tort et à travers. Même après plusieurs gaffes, le jeune garçon n'apprenait jamais la leçon.

Ce jour-là, Katsuo et Kachiro en avaient eu assez de l'entendre se targuer une énième fois de ses deux années de pratique en tennis. Horio continua cependant de jacasser sans remarquer qu'il était seul. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une bouche scelle la sienne dans un baiser chaste.

Et tout aussi bavard qu'il l'était, Horio ne raconta jamais à personne que Fuji Shuusuke lui avait volé son premier baiser.

* * *

Sadist!Fuji, c'est le bien. Horio, lui par contre, m'insupporte.


	7. Principle - KamioTomoka

**Disclaimer :** Konomi Takeshi

**Pairing :** Kamio x Tomoka

**Rating :** K+

* * *

**Principle**

Kamio était amoureux de la sœur de Tachibana, secret de polichinelle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie dès qu'un autre garçon l'approchait. En particulier Momoshiro Takeshi.

Et pourtant, il avait accepté de sortir avec cette fille de Seigaku. Elle l'avait trouvé, lui proposant un marché surprenant. S'il la suivait dans son plan, ils rendraient chacun jaloux la personne qu'ils aimaient. Sauf que le résultat ne fut pas celui espéré. An sortit avec Momoshiro. Ryoma-sama s'en ficha complètement.

Kamio resta quand même avec Tomoka. Parce qu'en vérité, ils s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé.

* * *

Tout comme Horio, je ne supporte pas Tomoka. Et c'est dommage, vu le manque de personnages féminins dans ce manga...


	8. Coffee - KoharuYukimura

**Disclaimer :** Konomi Takeshi

**Pairing :** Koharu x Yukimura

**Rating** : T

* * *

**Coffee**

Yukimura était toujours très gentil avec lui. Jamais de gestes déplacés ou de paroles blessantes, il n'avait pour lui que de délicates attentions. Le capitaine de Rikkaidai ne parlait jamais beaucoup, mais loin de s'en formaliser, Koharu en profitait pour le flatter, encore et encore, comme une jeune adolescente passionnée. Et Seiichi riait doucement.

Personne n'était au courant de leurs rencontres autour d'un café, certains après-midi. Ils le cachaient, non parce qu'ils en avaient honte, mais parce que ça ne regardait qu'eux. Koharu ne finissait jamais sa tasse, Yukimura le poussait sur le lit bien avait qu'il ne le puisse.

* * *

Au début, Koharu m'ennuyait, mais au final, je trouve qu'il représente assez bien toutes les fangirls du fandom. Et puis comme il est ouvertement gay... il ne doit pas en avoir que pour les bishounen !


	9. Night job - YanagiShinji

**Disclaimer :** Konomi Takeshi

**Pairing :** Yanagi x Shinji

**Rating :** K

* * *

**Night job**

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du bar, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur lui. Cela faisait des années que tous les deux avaient raccroché leur raquette de tennis. L'époque révolue des tournois régionaux et nationaux se trouvait loin derrière.

Shinji resta interdit. Renji le salua à peine. Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment changé. Puis l'ancien joueur de Fudomine fit son travail et lui demanda ce qu'il désirait boire. Ils ne discutèrent pas, au début. Puis, au fil des minutes, Yanagi se mit à parler, à lui raconter. Shinji lui prêta une oreille attentive. Après tout, ce n'était que son job.

* * *

Je vois bien Yanagi en businessman hyper stressé allant dans un bar pour se détendre et échapper à une routine éreintante. Cliché, mais toujours efficace pour moi.


	10. Secret - AoiTerry

**Disclaimer :** Konomi Takeshi

**Pairing :** Aoi x Terry

**Rating :** T

* * *

**Secret**

Terry Griffey se rhabilla en lançant un regard compatissant. Allongé sur le lit, caché sous les couvertures, Aoi Kentarou essayait de se remettre de la nuit passée.

Il avait été séduit par cette jolie étrangère. Pour une fois qu'une fille le remarquait parmi d'autres garçons, il fallait que ce soit un garçon. Il le remarqua à l'instant même où il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Et pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas. Ils s'embrassèrent, d'un baiser passionné. Aoi l'invita chez lui, puisqu'il n'y avait personne à la maison.

— Ce sera un secret, hein ?

Terry acquiesça. Kentarou ne remarqua pas son regard triste.

* * *

Les matchs contre les Américains ne m'ont pas emballée. De plus, le duo Tom/Terry, c'est du sacré fanservice. J'ai quand même bien aimé écrire ce drabble.


	11. Closet - MomoArai

**Disclaimer :** Konomi Takeshi

**Pairing :** Momo x Arai

**Rating :** K+

* * *

**Closet**

— Dis, tu voudrais pas bouger ta main, Arai ?

— Ça va hein ! Tu crois que ça me plait ?

— C'est franchement n'importe quoi comme idée ! Echizen va m'entendre !

— J'vais lui faire sa fête !

— J'te signale que c'est ta faute si on se retrouve là !

— Quoi ?! C'est toi qui as proposé ce jeu débile parce que tu voulais draguer Tachibana !

— Chut ! Pas si fort !

— Oh ça va ! J'suis sûr qu'ils sont tous retournés autour du barbecue…

— Tais-toi ! J'ai faim…

— Franchement… Quelle idée ! _Sept minutes au paradis_, mon œil !

— Il reste combien de temps ?

— Cinq minutes.

— E-Echizen ?! Sors-nous de là !

— Mada mada dane !

* * *

Le drabble qui a été le plus rapidement rédigé.

Je suis de retour !


	12. Vampire - SaekiKevin

**Disclaimer :** Konomi Takeshi

**Duo :** Saeki & Kevin

**Rating :** K

* * *

**Vampire**

Revenu au Japon pour affronter Echizen, Kevin ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans une salle de cinéma. Les yeux écarquillés, il regardait avec horreur cette histoire d'amour ridicule. Effaré, il sortit de la salle.

Un autre garçon fit de même. Ils échangèrent un regard. Le Japonais sourit.

— Je te reconnais ! Tu es l'Américain qui a joué contre Echizen ?

Kevin hocha la tête. Le Japonais jeta un regard en arrière.

— Moi c'est Saeki, enchanté ! Ça te dit une partie de tennis ? Personnellement, je n'aime pas les vampires…

Kevin accepta. Et tant pis pour les deux demoiselles qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

* * *

Pas particulièrement fan de Kevin.


	13. Marshmallows - YukariMiyuki

**Disclaimer :** Konomi Takeshi

**Duo :** Yukari & Miyuki

**Rating :** K+

* * *

**Marshmallows**

Le feu crépitait. Yukari fit rouler le bâton entre ses doigts. Assise à ses côtés, Miyuki mordit dans son marshmallow en poussant un gémissement de bonheur.

— C'est trop bon !

— Tu trouves pas ça bizarre que nos frères aient insisté pour que je vienne chez toi ?

Miyuki haussa les épaules. Elle s'en fichait, elle adorait ça.

— C'est bientôt les examens, ils veulent sûrement être seuls pour pouvoir réviser tranquillement. Et puis il faut bien que ton frère motive un peu le mien, cet idiot…

Dans la maison des Shiraishi, au premier étage, couché contre Kuranosuke, Senri éternua avant de se rendormir.

* * *

Au départ, je voulais faire du shoujo-ai, mais Shiraishi et Chitose (les frangins) en ont décidé autrement !


	14. Pocky - SakunoJackal

**Disclaimer :** Konomi Takeshi

**Duo :** Sakuno & Jackal

**Rating :** K

* * *

**Pocky**

Sakuno déambulait dans la supérette. Alors qu'elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, un garçon à la peau mate et au crâne rasé se saisit des derniers Pocky à la fraise. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il lui jeta un regard étonné. Elle rougit.

— Tu les voulais ?

— Oh n-non…

Sakuno reconnut le joueur de Rikkaidai. Mais Jackal ne reconnut pas l'uniforme de Seigaku. Il lui tendit le paquet.

— Prends-les, de toute façon, je crois que j'en ai assez. Ça devrait lui suffire !

Il leva son panier plein de friandises diverses.

— M-merci…

Sakuno s'inclina, attrapant les Pocky.

Jackal lui sourit puis alla payer ses achats.

* * *

C'est un pairing que j'aime vraiment beaucoup dans l'optique "quelques années plus tard".


End file.
